Leather Jacket
by Photographing Poetry
Summary: AU. Inuyasha's leather jacket was always with him. His badboy symbol. On a moonlight walk with his girlfriend, Kagome, his leather jacket takes on other purposes. InuKag


Inuyasha tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his girlfriend to finish getting ready. She had been in her room for about fifteen minutes, after promising it'd be quick.

_'Quick my ass,' _Inuyasha thought dourly.

Finally, the door creaked open, and his girlfriend stepped out, a curious look on her face, making her look incredibly adorable.

She was wearing a white summer dress that stopped a few inches above her knees. The top was a rectangular cut, and sleeveless, exposing her creamy shoulders. Her ebony hair was tied in a high pony tail, a few tendrils hanging over her face, softening her features even more. She had simple white sandals, and the silver locket he had given her for her birthday. He had an identical one, except it was gold, and always kept under his shirt.

_'Okay, I can forgive her this one time,' _he smiled to himself when she kissed his cheek in apology.

"Gomen, Inu-kun. I couldn't find my jacket. Let's go!" she gave him a brilliant smile and tugged his hand, threading her fingers with his.

"Keh, no rush wench. We're just going for a walk," he scoffed, but gave her hand a squeeze.

She giggled up at him, used to his little "nickname" for her. "I know, but I want to go! Hurry, Inu, hurry!"

He shook his head, a smile threatening to bubble its way up to his lips, "I'm hurryin', I'm hurryin'."

Soon, they had made their way out of her house, a summer breeze greeting them, making a pleasant shiver go down Kagome's spine.

"Ah, I love summer nights!" she enthused happily, clutching her boyfriend's arm with a soft sigh.

He grunted slightly, glaring at anyone who even dared to look at his girl, when something occurred to him. "Hey, Ka-chan."

She smiled at his childish name for her, giving a soft hum to tell him to continue.

He blushed and rubbed his neck nervously. "When's your family gonna' be back?"

Kagome raised a delicate eyebrow as she thought, her index finger tapping her lower lip thoughtfully. "Um, I think in a couple of weeks. Why?"

He coughed and blushed again, faltering slightly. "Do you think..."

Kagome smiled and chuckled softly, knowing what he was going to ask. "You can sleep over, Inuyasha. Manma would just ask that our children have your ears," she rolled her eyes as she thought of that, "but there is a toll to pay. You have to give me a back rub."

He gaped at her and shook his head, "You're crazy, bitch, you know that?"

She huffed and glared daggers at him, "Oh, hush. I told you not to call me that, didn't I?"

"Keh, so?" he huffed and leaned down to give her a forceful kiss, trying not to smirk as he heard her soft whimper.

She pushed him away with a shove, glaring at him. "Inuyasha," she hissed, "we're in public!"

He snorted and repeated his earlier line, "Keh, so?"

She shook her head, experated at her boyfriend.

They walked to a nearby park, still hand in hand.

Inuyasha was lost in thought by the time they found a bench to sit on. Really, before he had met Kagome, he had no contact with girls. They were just a waste of time, and they were _greedy_. At least, that's what he had thought before he had met her.

---

_Kagome Higurashi clutched her books to her chest as she ran down the hall, praying to every Kami she could think of so she wouldn't be late to her P.E. class._

_So lost in thought was she, that she didn't notice a silver haired boy until she had collided into him..._

_And heard his colorful words, "Goddamn it, bitch! Watch where the fuck you're going next time, will you?"_

_She gaped at him for a total of ten seconds before her face got flushed, a sure sign of anger. "Jerk! Maybe _you_ should watch where you're going! And don't call me names!" she ended her sentence with a kick to his shins, smiling in triumph at his cry of surprise._

_"You- you... you!" he sputtered out, resisting the urge to reach down and rub his bruised shins. Really, the girl had one hell of a kick._

_She giggled and ran around him, her spirits lifted now that she got to take her frustrations out._

---

He smirked. Yeah, she did have one hell of a kick, and one hell of a punch, too. Seriously, how could someone so delicate be so... strong?

"Ah! Look, Inuyasha! A shooting star!" he heard Kagome squeal happily and looked up as well, just in time to witness the sight.

"Make a wish," he told her as he leaned back in the bench, his eyes never leaving the sky.

Kagome nodded and clasped her hands together, locking her finger with each other. She closed her eyes briefly, and re-opened them, a bright smile on her pretty face.

"Whatcha' wish for?" he asked curiously, cocking an eyebrow as he looked at her, the star long gone.

"If I tell you, it won't come true," Kagome said simply and gave him a playful wink.

"Keh, whatever." He snorted and stuck his nose up, but glanced down at her with soft eyes.

---

_Kagome sat under a large tree, eating her lunch quietly, a glazed look in her eyes. Lost in thought she was... again. She tended to do that a lot; drift away from the real world and go into her own fantasy world, where she could get away from anything._

_So far away in thought, infact, that she didn't notice a certain hanyou walking towards her, a confused look in his eyes as he held a bowl of ramen in one hand and a can of soda in the other._

_"Yo, wench," he called out, stopping a few feet in front of her._

_Kagome paid him no mind, she was on automatic--- pick rice and fish with her chopsticks, put in mouth, chew, swallow, repeat. Currently, her fantasy world consisted of relaxing hot springs out in the wilderness, soft music, shampoo, and conditioner--- ah, pure heaven._

_"Ahem," Inuyasha spoke louder, "wench! I'm speaking to you!"_

_"Huh?" Kagome's world was lost as she came back to reality, staring into a pair of deep amber eyes._

_A scowl twisted her lips as she scoffed, "Oh. It's you."_

_"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing," Kagome turned her head to the side. "What do you want?"_

_"I was wondering why you were sitting alone. Don't you usually hang out with those girls?"_

_Kagome turned amused eyes to him, her voice dripping humor, "What, do you stalk me now?"_

_He blushed and sputtered again, but after regaining his composure, he glared heatedly at her. "No, wench I don't _stalk_ you. It's kind of hard to not notice that you hang out with them, since you're all in about ninety-five percent of my classes."_

_Kagome smiled and shook her head, taking another bite from her fish and a quick swallow of her soda. "They have another lunch."_

_Inuyasha grunted and flopped down beside her, and at her questioning glance answered curtly, "The pervert has a different lunch, too, so I might as well sit with you."_

_"I'm so honored," Kagome drawled dryly with a roll of her eyes._

_"Keh." Inuyasha snorted back and stuffed his face in his ramen._

---

He paused in his thoughts as he felt Kagome shiver beside him, and a frown crossed his features.

She was cold.

And so, naturally, the hanyou's instincts kicked in, telling him to protect his mate.

"I'm not cold," Kagome said quickly as she noticed him lift his arm, "really. I'm not. Just... ah... remembered something."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and resisted the urge to snort. Kagome was terrible at lying to him, but he decided to play along. "Fine," he shrugged, "tell me when you get cold."

"I won't," Kagome insisted weakly, and leaned into his shoulder with a smile, content with just watching the stars with her boyfriend. "They're beautiful, ne? So many of them, too."

"Yeah," he grunted, "millions."

She frowned at him and slapped his arm, "Can you at least try and make conversation?"

He glanced down at her and simply said, "No."

"Jerk," he heard his girlfriend mutter.

"Am not!" he huffed.

"Right." She rolled her enticing blue eyes, a teasing smile curving her lips upward.

Again, she shivered.

"Damnit, Kagome, stop being stubborn!" he glared at her and lifted his arm again, only to have it pushed down gently by his girlfriend.

"I'm not cold, though! Besides, the leather will make me colder!"

He frowned. She was right--- the cool leather would make her even colder. Besides, when she got her mind set on something, it was hell to try and talk her out of it...

---

_"Please?" Kagome pleaded and tugged on his forelocks._

_"Hell no," Inuyasha glared at her and brushed her hand off._

_Kagome leaned her head down and glanced up at him, fluttering her eye-lashes and sticking her lower lip out, her large, blue eyes looking at him pleadingly. "Please?" she repeated the question. "For me?"_

_Inuyasha gulped and tried to look away, but with that cute little pout of hers... damn her! "Fine," he grumbled, "let's go."_

_"Thank you!" Kagome squealed in joy and bounced off, trailing after her friends, who supposedly, weren't listening to their conversation._

_"He says he'll go!" she cheered, giving a brilliant smile to Sango, Rin, Miroku, and Sesshomaru. _

_"That's great, Kagome! Now you'll have a date!" Rin giggled and ran to Sesshomaru's side, evading Kagome's fist._

_"He's not my date," Kagome protested with a pretty blush, "we're all going as friends, remember?"_

_"Uh- huh," Sango nodded in affirmative, "just friends."_

_"Oh, Sango, you're just saying that because you're afraid to admit that Miroku's your date." Rin butted in with a grin, gently grasping Sesshomaru's arm._

_"Shut up, Rin!" Sango glared at her friend. "Just because we don't go all googly-eyed over our guy friends, like you do with Sesshomaru, doesn't mean... uh."_

_"Sango," Kagome interjected, "that made no sense."_

_"I know that!" she huffed, an embarrassed flush creeping up her neck._

_"No worries, lovely Sango," Miroku cut in smoothly, "anything you say makes sense to me."_

_Sango blushed harder and turned away from him, "Oh, shut up Miroku."_

_"Hey, wench, what time should I pick you up?" Inuyasha strolled beside her, cocking one of his ears in her direction._

_Kagome giggled and reached up, giving the puppy ear a quick rub, "Around six would be okay."_

_He flickered his ear the other way, but instead of lashing out like he usually did whenever anyone touched his ears, he nodded, "Fine. Be ready, though; I ain't waiting for you."_

_"'Kay."_

_"Aren't they cute?" Rin murmured into her boyfriend's ear, a happy grin on her face._

_Sesshomaru glanced around, a bored look in his eyes. "Insane is more like it."_

---

His thoughts shattered when he heard Kagome's teeth chatter. That was the last straw.

Quickly, he slipped his arms out of the jacket and draped it over her slim shoulders, adding a bonus and wrapping an arm around her as well.

"Inuyasha!" she glared at him. "You'll catch cold!"

"Keh, wench, demons don't get colds," he scoffed indignantly, "we're immune."

"But---!"

"Kagome," he growled in a low rumble, "do not argue me."

She stared at him in the eyes, meeting his challenge. Even though she knew she would win the contest, she broke contact and sighed in defeat, instead choosing to snuggle against his shoulder. "Stubborn hanyou..."

"Heh," he chuckled, "that's what you love about me."

She smiled tenderly, her blue sapphires turning a soft grey-blue. "It's also the same thing you love about me, right?"

"Keh, maybe."

She frowned and pushed herself up, inches away from his face as she gave him the best glare she could muster. "Inuyasha..."

"Hmph," he snorted and leaned down, giving her a loving, slow kiss that soon had them cut off from the rest of the world--- the only thing that mattered was that they had each other, and always would.

---

_"It's your birthday?" Inuyasha feigned surprise, his amber orbs widening a tad._

_"Inu!" Kagome pouted, doing her best Puppy Dog Eyes/Fluttering of Eyelashes combo._

_"Keh," he grinned and reached into his pocket, "yeah yeah. Calm down, will ya, wench?"_

_She smiled at him and clasped her hands behind her back, rocking back and forth on her heels._

_"Here," he gave her a square box that was made of pink velvet, "hope you like it."_

_She took it with careful hands, and when she opened it with a loud "snap!", her eyes opened wide and filled with happy tears, her breath hitching, "Oh, Inuyasha..."_

_"You don't like it?" he asked worriedly, leaning forward slightly on his feet._

_She hiccuped as the light caught the silver heart and traced the chain that held it up, "... I... love it. But... but why?"_

_"'Cause you deserved something special," he shrugged casually. "Someone special deserves something special--- simple as that."_

_She swallowed another lump of tears and threw herself in his arms, unconsciously giving the unsuspecting hanyou a soft kiss on the side of his mouth, "Thank you... it's so gorgeous... thank you so much, Inuyasha."_

_Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her close. "Don't worry about it, Kags," he kissed her cheek shyly, a bare caress, "don't worry about it."_

---

And they sat there, their arms wrapped around each other as their lips caressed one another's in a gentle touch, the stars twinkling above them. And on each chest, a heart-shaped necklace hung, barely brushing as they twinkled.

---

A/N: Kind of a sudden ending, but there you have it! And folks--- it's a one-shot, mm'kay? Just so you know. I may extend it... I don't know, though. I have so many projects that I'm working on... :sigh:. Well, I hope you enjoyed it. Review if you have the time... or if you feel like it. Hee hee.


End file.
